


Shifting Pavements

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, Moral Ambiguity, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Swords, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Understanding, Weapons, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Being able to cut down enemies was nothing to be trifled with.





	Shifting Pavements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Drift/Windblade: sword polishing”

Windblade couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity when it came to wielding her sword – it was always with her, ever since Primus gave her the mission on Earth. It was her destiny that she would fulfill what she was given, and her sword was a reminder of such a promise. It felt heavy to hold onto, yet the blade softly gleamed in the sunlight high above her.

She hadn't considered joining a team of Autobots already on Earth, but fate was fickle that way. She was used to working on her own, so it took some getting used to, and plenty to observe. The one who seemed even remotely like her was Drift, the bounty hunter.

Drift kept to himself most of the time. She had noticed, however, that he had slowly began to let his guard down with his trusted Minicons, and the other teammates. He still held his sword with as much weight as she expected he would, the feel of the weapon in their servos both familiar and unknown.

It was a heavy responsibility to shoulder, and being able to cut down enemies was nothing to be trifled with. They knew that; oh, they knew it all too well. Fighting criminals wasn't so different either. There was still nothing that compared to catching Decepticons before any innocents were harmed, and holding one or two blades was a burden that they gladly accepted.

They were careful not take any innocent lives with the blades they wielded, that they would not spill an Energon. A sword polishing wouldn't be close to wiping away any lifeblood that they would have taken.

Windblade understood Drift in a way, and she figured that he understood her in a similar vein. Such a responsibility was unspoken, in a periphery that they didn't even need to say a word.


End file.
